


On the Carpet

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a good brother. He loves his sister and would do anything for her. But not everyone would understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my mind. 
> 
> This is my first posting and all mistakes are mine. And of course, these characters are not mine (oh, how I wish they were).
> 
> Thank you for reading!

* * *

 

He kept her away from the real world, lest something expose his deception. It wasn't until Erik came that Charles knew it was all over.

* * *

 

"I want to see her."

"No, Erik. She doesn't want to see you."

"What are you doing to her?"

"What do you mean?" Charles didn't try to conceal his anger or fear.

"You've kept everyone away. Even Hank."

"You…you spoke to Hank?"

"Yes. And I've asked around. No one seems to know that she even lives here. No one could remember seeing her...Charles, it's been a year already. She needs to move on. She needs professional help. I know a mutant psychiatrist that can help her."

"...A year? I've been doing this for a year?" Charles said to himself.

"Yes, now let me see her."

Charles sighed heavenly and led Erik to a door and paused before opening.

"Erik, I tried everything I could."

Erik's eyes softened and he put his hand gently on the other man's shoulder. Charles opened the door.

The hand on Charles gripped painfully.  
"Charles, what did you do to her?"

* * *

Mystique breathed a puff of air into Azazel's shoulder. He smiled seductively and kissed the spot on her neck that always made her shutter.

She moaned and he gasped as she suddenly tightened around him. One more thrust and his body followed hers into orgasm.

 

At the doorway of the library, Charles and Erik watched Raven lost in her passion. Tears rolled down from the brother's haunted eyes. It was painful to see her like this, laid out on the ground oblivious to the truth that her lover was not in the room-not even alive. And all because of Charles.

"The day after Azazel died, something in Raven died too. She was a ghost, not sleeping, not eating, not even crying. She wasn't living, so I did the only thing that I could and created a world in her mind where Azazel was alive. "

"No, Charles. You did it to feel better, to softened your own guilt. You did nothing to help your sister. Now. Stop. It."

Raven's eyes lost their clouded look. She turned to them in confusion.

"Charles? Erik?"

Erik rushed forward to help her off the floor.

"Hello, Mystique."

"Where is Azazel?"

Both men stayed silent.

"He's gone isn't he?" She wispered.

Erik placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close.

"Yes, he's gone."

Erik stared at Charles while holding Raven as she cried. It was then that the man knew he had lost his sister and his best friend.


End file.
